This invention relates generally to flyback transformers and like electrical devices and more particularly concerns a novel embodiment of at least one segment of such a transformer, and a method of manufacturing the device.
Flyback transformers are used extensively in domestic television receivers and other electronic devices to provide suitable voltage and current to other circuit components. These transformers usually include a large number of turns of fine wire comprising a secondary winding which is commonly encased within a housing. A primary winding and a transformer core are associated with the secondary winding in any of a variety of ways. In addition, a potting compound is often introduced to the wire coils and housing interior in order to provide mechanical stability and improve various electrical characteristics of the unit.
Since vast numbers of transformers are required by the television industry, the method by which these devices are manufactured must be economical and efficient; and small increments in manufacturing costs can make the difference between a highly profitable operation and considerable financial difficulty. Furthermore, the finished transformer must meet rigid electrical performance specifications and operate satisfactorily over a long service life. Failure to meet these criteria can severely impair the component manufacturer's reputation within the trade.
It is accordingly an important object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a flyback transformer unit which facilitates manufacture at low cost, yet provides a high-quality end product.
Another object of the invention is to provide a transformer winding which is especially adapted to receive a portion of a particular transformer core, which is provided throughout with invested potting compound, and which can be offered at an attractive unit cost.
A related object is to provide, at an attractive cost, a winding assembly which is fully invested with potting compound, even to the extent of including a layer of compound inside the winding core adjacent the space to be occupied by the transformer core member leg.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals have been used to refer to like parts.